


I Have Sinned, Father

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Series: Priest!Ghouls [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Priest, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, cmon, fucking in a confessional, giggity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Outright filth involving confessing your lustful thoughts to Omega...





	

“I’ve sinned,” you mutter in the small confessional booth. “I don’t know what to do, I can’t escape these feelings and desires!” The figure on the other side clears his throat, and asks “Tell me about them, please”

  
You turn your head to gaze toward the hatched window. You see the glint of his mask and sigh. “It…it’s a bit embarrassing, f..fath..” He cuts you off.

  
“Please, if it makes you feel more comfortable, just call me Omega.”

  
“Y..yes…Omega.” You lower your head. “I’ve had a.. a lot of thoughts about someone kind of near to me. I, ah..” you embarrassedly chuckle. “I have to be honest, f…I mean, Omega. The thoughts are about you. I dream of you… I pleasure myself before bed imagining what it would be like to ride you, to have you come inside me..” Your eyes widen and your mouth quickly shuts as you realize you’ve spilled your desires to the one you desired most. Your face flushes and you whimper to yourself. The box next to you is deathly quiet, and for the first time in years, you feel real -fear-. Shuffling in the box beside you makes you realize you’d been holding your breath, and you let out a relieved sigh to know he was still there.

  
“That is perfectly fine, and normal to have those feelings,” he clears his throat again, and there’s a hint of something in his voice that he tries to hide. “I think, though, that we need to talk face to face. Now. There isn’t anyone here so feel free to join me on this side.” Your face burns hotter and you mutter a “y..yes, okay.”

  
You peek your head out of your side and notice he was not lying, yet you dash to his side like you were sneaking out of your house. When you step inside, you wonder how his tall, lithe frame could fit inside the box. He stands before you, emanating an air of almost unholy authority, his eyes boring deep inside your soul. He steps toward you, reaching out and moving rogue wisps of hair behind your ear. "I must be honest with you as well,” he whispers. “I feel the same way. I can’t help but imagine what you’d feel like, taste like… how you’d sing when you come for me…” He pulls you closer to him, and you feel his length, already rock hard, against your midsection. You raise your hand up to rub his cock between the priest robes he was wearing. He groans and leans into your touch, and you can see his eyes still intently gazing down at you. He chuckles and pulls back away from you, sitting himself on the chair and beckoning to you.

“Come then, fuck me like you fantasized about.” His voice was deep and husky, and hearing him like this made your knees briefly go weak. He grabs your arms and leads you to his lap, and you get ready to sit, before he stops you and removes his length from its robed prison. It stands tall and you can faintly see the head glimmer from precome. You bite your lip while he slowly strokes his cock in front of you. You weren’t sure where to begin and your thoughts began to race, all the while feeling how damp you were getting under your dress. His free hand grabs your ass and pulls you closer, and you begin to straddle his lap. Adjusting your dress around him, your slit finds his slick head and you slowly try to work your way down. His head lolls back slightly, and you can hear a growl from his throat. His hands move to your hips, and holds you there. It feels like an eternity, how you’re barely on his cock, until suddenly he bucks his hips up, burying his length inside you. You cry out, trying to grow accustomed to him inside your tightness, and he grunts back, giving you a few seconds to catch your breath.  
You rest your head briefly along the crook between his neck and shoulder, before sliding yourself off of him to where only his tip remains inside you. You slide back down on him slowly, letting soft sighs and moansmoans escape from your lips and into his ears.

  
It continues on like this for a few minutes, every so often your pace increasing as you get more into it. Soon you find yourself moaning loudly and panting as you ride him even faster. “Oh, God,” you moan loudly, finding the coil within your abdomen winding tighter and tighter. A firm smack upon your cheek makes you flitter your eyes open and you find Omega’s intense eyes twinkling with an unknown light.

  
“Don’t call out for him, child. Call out for me. Say my name, not … his!” Omega hisses slightly at this point, as his hands knead your ass. You obey him, crying out his name as you are driven over the edge, muscles tightening against his shaft. He growls and stands, lifting you but never removing his cock from you. You pant hotly against his neck, only briefly wondering where you two were going through your haze. He stops walking after a moment, then pulls himself from you, drawing a loud whine from you. He stands behind you and pushes you so you’re bent over a nearby pew, facing the altar. You gasp out as he thrusts himself back into you, setting your already sensitive slit aflame once more. His hands grip your hips firmly as he sets back into a fast and heavy pace. You find yourself moaning and crying out as this new position has him hitting all the right spots inside you, and you faintly notice your cries and the sounds of smacking flesh are echoed by the huge building. Suddenly you find your hands digging into the wood of the pew as you come again, and his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic as you contract against his member in waves of pure pleasure. His grunts are accentuated by words, “Don’t..say..his…name,” he mutters as he continues to slam into you, his fingertips digging into the skin of your hips, nearly drawing blood as his powerful orgasm rocked through him, his hod seed spilling into you. He leans himself onto you as he rides it out, breathing heavily into your ear.

  
Minutes pass, and he slowly pulls out of you, leaving you feeling nearly empty. He gently rubs your ass as he adjusts himself and you fidget with your dress. He leans over to you and whispers, “All is forgiven…though you will definitely have to come by if those…troubling thoughts come to you again.”


End file.
